The Truth
by Winds of Autumn
Summary: my first fic. Song fic. What happens when Vegeta says something to end a two year relationship? what will happen when he realizes he loves Bulma and tells her?


_**The Truth**_

_So here we are,_

_We are alone,_

_There's weight on your mind,_

_And I want to know, The Truth, _

_If this is how you feel_

Bulma blinked back tears as she watched her ex make his way to his new bimbo girl, Marron. They had been together for 2 years before she had asked him about his feelings towards her. Sure, they'd been together for 2 years, she knew he had to have cared for her, but she had wanted to hear it from him. They had started dating in their freshman year and had broken up on and off, then when he had beat Yamcha up for hitting her in Sophomore year, they given it another chance, finally realizing their feelings for each other. She sighed as she watched them turn down the courtyard towards the bleachers and out of sight. She knew she was depressed, she knew she should be getting on with her life but she couldn't, not without the man she loved.

**Flashback**

_**Bulma giggled as Vegeta kissed her neck and bare shoulders, running his hands up and down her sides, tickling her and making her laugh even more. It was late Friday night and they had just gotten back from their date. Her black tank top had long ago been thrown on the floor of her bedroom, his black and red dragon over-shirt joining it on the floor. Vegeta was wearing his white wife beater and black baggy pants while trying to get Bulma's baby blue mini off of her and not stop touching her. He knew it would be her first time and he wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible for her. He knew deep down that he loved her, though he would never tell her that. He looked up as he felt her hands on the hem of his pants, struggling to unbutton them and rip them off of him. He chuckled and got up, coming back to a completely naked Bulma in the same state. He had been gentle and as they had lay on Bulma's bad afterwards, she had sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest, muttering an incoherent "I love you" before falling asleep in the arms of her lover. He had looked down at her and thinking her to be asleep, whispered it back.**_

Back to present

Bulma hastily whipped a tear away at the memory of her first time with the man she loved.

_Say it to me, _

_If it was ever real_

_I want the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth_

_Even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me,_

_I want the truth_

Bulma shook her head and walked to class, one of the many she had with Him. She quietly walked in and sat in the far right corner, feeling tears build up as he walked in smirking, his arm around the stupid purple haired bimbo. Bulma glared and noticed that his smirk had almost faltered at seeing her. She had no way of knowing the emotional pain he was in.

He walked in, his arm around the whore he had trying to help him get the onna back. He didn't really care for the purple haired girl and she knew it. She had come to him with the idea of looking like they were together so Bulma would be jealous. He had agreed but hadn't expected the hurt in her eyes to cut him so deep. His smirk almost left his face as he saw the onna, his onna with tears building up in her eyes because of him, because he had been stubborn and told her all she had been was a good lay, though both had known that it wasn't true, he knew the damage had been done as he had watched her rise from his couch, tears streaming down her face, so much hurt and betrayal shining from her eyes. He had broken down and cried after she had stood in his doorway and coldly told him it was over. He knew he could never love an onna as much as he loved the lavender haired onna, but she didn't. he watched as she jumped up and ran out, tears glistening down her face as the teacher yelled after her. He dropped his arm from Marron's waist and tore after her.

_So this is you,_

_You're talking to me_

_You found a million ways to let me down_

_So I'm not hurt when you're not around, I was blind_

_This is how you feel,_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

Bulma couldn't stand it anymore as she stood and took off to the parking lot, she had to go home. She brushed past Vegeta and his whore, Marron and vaguely heard the teacher call after her. She raced down the hall, not hearing footsteps behind her. She slammed into the locked door and felt someone grab her arm gently but firmly. She turned and came face to face with Vegeta.

Vegeta saw her hit the door as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and guilt overcame him as she turned and he saw lifeless, tortured blue eyes. He had to choke back a sob as he realized how much he had hurt her. He stared numbly at her as he felt so many emotions curse through him all at the same time.

Bulma starred into his black eyes, eyes that held guilt and hurt. She glared the best she could and tried to take her arm back. He stood still and she heard him choke back a heart-wrenching sob.

"I'm….sssoo..sooryy. I… I can't believe how much I hurt you and I probably never will but I want you to know…Bulma… I want you to know how much… how much I love you." He said before letting her go and spinning around to walk away only to turn back around and catch the unsuspecting Bulma in a passionate embrace as he smashed his lips against hers. He felt her go still before she melted into him and kissed back with as much passion and love as she held for him. When they broke apart, Bulma looked up at him.

"Please, give me the truth. I don't care if it hurts me, I just need to know, do you love me?" she asked, hoping that he would admit his feelings to her.

He smirked, "Onna, Bulma, I love you more than words can ever say." He said before pulling her into another embrace as the bell rang and students swarmed the halls and saw them in their embrace. Vegeta looked up and smirked before yelling, "I LOVE BULMA BRIEFS!" for all the world to hear. Bulma grabbed him and kissed him with so much love and passion that he was dizzy afterwards. They both grinned and blushed as the students in the hall, and even some teachers, clapped for the perfectly in love couple.

_Gotta say what's on your mind,_

_I know that this could break me,_

_I know that this will make me cry, _

_And break my soul inside_

_I don't wanna live this lie_

_Give me the truth,_

_Because I love you_

_Hey,I know it's corny and i changed GC's song but, it's my fist fic. Please review and tell me ifI should continue writing or ifI totaly suck, could you give me some tips? Thanks_


End file.
